


The Book

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: Comfort comes in many forms...Spoilers:  Crossroads, really small one for Forever in a Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Book

The battered book of poetry in my hand belongs to Daniel Jackson. After assisting me with the burial rites for Shan’auc, he pressed it into my hand and turned away without a word.

Daniel Jackson’s book is very old and obviously much read with its wrinkled, folded pages and smudges where fingers have rested, perhaps caressing the comforting words which so eloquently express a pain which I believed could not be put into words. Daniel Jackson understands, yet I feel unworthy of his understanding; we are alive but those we love are not…because of my actions.

I should not have trusted the Goa’uld, but I wanted to believe in the hope embodied in the beautiful spirit of my first love. 

From the time we were children, Shan’auc was destined for the temple. I honored her wishes, but each look, each touch between us was sacred to me; the forbidden passion of my youth, much desired but never acted upon until she appeared through the stargate. 

My life with Drey’auc began with much love and joy. We were as happy together as I was unhappy with my life as First Prime and, for a time, there was balance. I love her greatly still, but my own abandonment and her revocation of our bond stand between us as an insurmountable wall. At times we are able to breach it, at others it holds so far apart we are as strangers. She and Ry’ac are happy in the Land of Light and I am most grateful to Tuplo for acting as protector and friend in my absence, but their exile is yet another stone in the ever-strengthening wall.

I will tell Drey’auc of Shan’auc, I cannot lie to her. I fear she will not understand. 

* _I_ * do not understand.

I know only that for one brief moment my hope for my people’s freedom was reborn…and I was happy.

I had forgotten how very fleeting a thing hope is, victim of its own fragility…yet I know there is no greater thing. I will strive to remember the gift Shan’auc bought with her life. What remains of my people shall not be left without hope, I swear it. 

Just as I swear Tanith will someday die by my hand. The Tok’ra do not begin to conceive of the treachery within their midst. I fear what they seek to use will, in the end, use them and be their undoing.

* _Tel ma, Shan’auc, pal tiem shree tel ma…_ *

Daniel Jackson’s book blurs before my eyes, the words melding into one another and disappearing as my vision clouds. I know now how the ink became smudged as I wipe away the wetness that has fallen there. I close the book slowly, considering the thoughts the words have inspired. 

It is not always good to be alone. I shall seek Daniel Jackson, perhaps he would like to ‘talk’…

*fin*

*phonetically spelled…Daniel’s translation: _Our love shall not end in death_ *

*fin*

  


* * *

>   
> © July 27, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### You’ll either love or hate this one, so be warned. I simply I felt Teal’c deserved a chance to express his loss…

* * *

  



End file.
